


Birthday Present in Lingerie

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Himuro, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First time with a man, Gay Bar, High Heels, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pole Dancer Himuro, Pole Dancing, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Top Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uhm..." Kagami licks his lips. "This is just a lap dance, right?"</p><p>Tatsuya smiles. "If you want to, yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present in Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "for your kink series - pole dancer himuro/kagami :)"
> 
> This prompt was really short as well, so I really just let my imagination run wild again. I'm sorry that it took a while, but I really didn't think this would get so long, lol. If you're not satisfied with the result, hit me up with another, more detailed prompt anytime! ( u w u )/
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!

"Happy birthday, Kagamicchi!" Kise chimes proudly, pulling Kagami behind him.

Kagami would have been vaguely happy if he wasn't dragged into a gay bar without his straight-being consent.

But Kise looks so excited as they step into the bar, Kuroko and Aomine less excited behind him that he doesn't really have the heart to decline the offer, so he just lets Kise lead him inside.

It's really colorful and smells sweet. Kagami expected everything to be louder and fuller. It's not practically full, but still filled, every seat he's seen so far taken.

"It's kinda different than I imagined," he decides to say out loud as the blond pulls him to the bar.

Kise orders drinks for the four of them and then turns around.

"That's because it's Thursday," he says. "On this day the bar kind of turns into a strip club."

"You mean, a gay strip club? With dudes dancing?"

Kise nods in anticipation, and Kagami hears Aomine groan in the background.

Kagami is about to throw the whole idea out of the window because he really doesn't want to watch half-naked men rub against a pole, but his thoughts stop at once as he hears a voice make an announcement without really understanding what it says.

His head turns over to the stage, and his eyes lock with pitch-black ones; so big he feels like he's losing himself in them.

There's a tall, masculine man standing there, hair just as black as his eyes. He's wearing a small mole on the right side of his face, his lips so full, Kagami wouldn't mind being eaten up by them.

He mentally slaps himself, because that's clearly not what a straight male should be thinking about a man in--

Kagami's eyes widen as he looks down the stranger's body, the way his legs and chest are covered by pink lingerie, on his feet heels so high, Kagami hasn't even seen one of his former girlfriends wear something like that before.

He's even wearing a bra, which is the most useless he's ever seen, because first, the man has no breasts to cover, and second, it's see-through.

Kagami can clearly see his small, pink nipples, and that's probably the first time ever he's thought of men's nipples as sexy.

"Who is that?" the red-haired asks as if in trance, his eyes never leaving the stranger walking around the pole.

Kise smiles. "That? It's Black Dragon. Well, that's his stage name anyways."

The blond guides Kagami with his eyes still glued to the stranger to a free seat and pushes him down carefully.

Black Dragon winds around the pole and then slides down to the floor, grinding along the bar as if it was part of his body. His eyes are never leaving Kagami's, and the red-haired feels like he's captivated.

Those eyes are just really so dark, as if he's being swallowed by a black hole you'd normally see in space.

The man walks with his heels like on clouds, so easy and graceful. He's clearly been doing this for a while now.

But not only that. His body seems so flexible; the way he's winding around the pole like he's a snake, as if he had no bones at all.

But that flexibility finds Kagami really attractive, if he's being honest.

Dragon's panties are so tight, the red-haired is almost afraid of his crotch popping out, and somehow he doesn't mind the thought at all.

"Kagamicchi, I have another present for you," Kise says as quiet as possible, clearly seeing how far gone Kagami is right now.

"What present?" the red-haired asks still in trance, his big eyes watching the dancer closely, how he's swinging around the pole, even throwing his legs into the air and gliding down the bar.

"You're getting a private lap dance with a stripper of your choice," Kise says and smiles even brighter as he sees Kagami snap his head back and stare at him in shock.

"Lap dance...?" he asks incredulous, and this is probably the best birthday he's had so far.

 

The room Kagami's sitting in is rather small, only a simple seat and a lot of colorful curtains inside.

He has to admit, his legs are shaking a bit as he waits for Black Dragon in anticipation. What he's gotten himself into, he's not really sure, but he's still excited.

It feels like his heart is slipping into his shoes as the door opens and Dragon stands in front of him.

His smile is not only beautiful but also dangerous, and he's walking graceful towards Kagami before stopping right in front of him, his pose so confident that Kagami starts to feel intimated under his gaze.

"You're the birthday boy?" he asks amused, a hand on his hip. The heels make him look even taller than he already is, and the red-haired feels suddenly so small and vulnerable.

He can barely nod before the black-haired chuckles.

"Don't look so scared," he says and sits down in Kagami's lap, making himself too comfortable for the boy's taste. "Call me Tatsuya."

"T-taiga," Kagami stutters back, and then wonders why he introduced himself with his first name instead of the typical 'Kagami'. Probably the nervousness speaking.

"Taiga then," Tatsuya purrs and lets his arms wind around Kagami's neck, so confidently as if they have always belonged there.

This is certainly not what the red-haired male imagined would happen as soon as he turns into an adult. But if he's honest, he doesn't mind one bit.

There goes his heterosexuality.

When Tatsuya realises that he doesn't know what to do with his hands, he takes the task upon himself and places them on his thighs.

"You can touch me if you want. I don't mind," he says and then starts to move his hips back and forth, creating friction between his lingerie and Kagami's covered crotch which is slowly starting to react.

"Uhm..." Kagami licks his lips. "This is just a lap dance, right?"

Tatsuya smiles. "If you want to, yeah."

The red-haired can't help but swallow at that remark. If that exactly means what the man is implying, then he's definitely getting more than a lap dance tonight.

"Do you do that to everyone who gets a private lap dance?" he asks and allows himself to squeeze Tatsuya's thighs with his hands, feel the firm but jiggly fat under his grip.

Tatsuya chuckles and throws his hair back, his arms now gripping Kagami's neck tighter.

"Actually you're the first one," he admits and keeps his hips moving, his half-erection almost looking out of his frilly panties.

He loves the bob of Kagami's Adam's Apple, that his fire-red eyes can never focus on one spot but rather roam over his entire body and take everything in as if Tatsuya was an exhibit.

Kagami licks his lips.

"But why?" he asks, hands eventually settling on Tatsuya's hips. He unconsciously begins to knead and massage the skin there, feels the frills of Tatsuya's red panties brushing his fingertips.

His breath hitches as the dancer knocks their foreheads together, Tatsuya's black bangs tickling his cheeks.

"I like you, Taiga," the black-haired man says, his voice just above a whisper, and he smiles. "Not even once has someone looked at me with such innocent eyes."

Kagami shudders when he feels Tatsuya's breath on his skin, his lips so close he can almost taste them.

He lets out a shaky breath. "M-my thoughts weren't so innocent though," he admits, even dares to move his hands higher until they cup Tatsuya's cheeks.

The man in question chuckles. "That I know."

Their lips meet in a hungry kiss, Tatsuya wasting no time in pulling Kagami's between his, drag out the lower one with his teeth and smile as the boy moans.

At once, their hands are everywhere, touching and dragging clothes, feeling and squeezing skin.

Kagami licks at his lips and Tatsuya immediately welcomes him, sucks his tongue into his mouth as if trying to milk out the saliva.

The taste is sweet; the cocktail Kagami had before coming here, now on his tongue as well.

Tatsuya actually moans as Kagami's hands stroke down his body from face to thighs, dragging his rough fingertips over every patch of free skin he can find.

His hands feel big and calloused on Tatsuya's thighs, almost leaving imprints wherever they're touching.

The pole dancer loves being kneaded like a piece of dough, loves being used like this. The way Kagami looks at him makes his skin burn, makes it prickle with lust.

After an especially long kiss with lots of tongue and saliva, Tatsuya pulls away, his fingers pushing through the red, spiky hair.

"You're good at this," he breathes, his lips shining in spit. "But you've never touched a man before, have you?"

Kagami silently shakes his head and begins to mouth at Tatsuya's throat, his lips still tingling from their shared kisses.

The atmosphere in the little room has changed, now thick with desire and need.

Tatsuya throws his head back, and he begins to move his hips up and down again as Kagami kisses and licks along his throat, the man's hands slowly wandering behind to cup his ass cheeks.

He helps Tatsuya move back and forth, pushes him closer with each thrust until they're glued together hip to hip, the black-haired male's erection already looking out of his panties and poking Kagami's own crotch.

Tatsuya smiles. "Do you want to keep going, or actually only a lap dance?"

Kagami closes his eyes for a second from the feeling of the man's perfectly-cut fingernails digging through his hair, and then sighs. "Keep going."

Tatsuya kisses him one last time chaste on the lips and then stands up, chuckling as the red-haired whines because of the missing body heat, and then gets on his knees, right in front of Kagami's crotch.

"Just lean back and let me pleasure you, birthday boy," he says before unzipping Kagami's pants and pulling out his sex, erect and throbbing haughtily in his hold.

The head is swollen and pink, already wet with Kagami's own juices, and the first thing Tatsuya does is press his finger into the little mold that is his slit, knead out more pre-cum.

The red-haired is shaking as he feels Tatsuya's soft fingers around him, pleasantly massaging him with both hands. Tatsuya draws circles with his thumbs, presses into one of the many visible vains and watches more juice come out of the swollen head.

"Looks tasty," he quietly murmurs and then takes the tip into his mouth, lips enclosing and hooking around the rim.

At the first contact with the little, white droplets, Tatsuya moans high, his usually low and controlled voice rising in tone as he lets his tongue run over the head and licks off the juice.

His hands are still stroking Kagami's throbbing shaft, his wrists moving in circles repeatedly, and he laps at the tip like a cat - fast, short licks that drive Kagami crazy with need.

He doesn't know what he's doing anymore; head lolled back and fingers digging into the black hair of the man in front of him, pulling Tatsuya's mouth with force onto his cock.

"Fuck--" The boy hisses, expression twisted as he starts to fuck into Tatsuya's tight heat that's his mouth.

The man in question chokes, surprised by Kagami's rough actions, but quickly catches himself and opens his mouth wide, letting the red-haired male thrust into his throat as he pleases.

Tatsuya takes enough care not to graze Kagami's cock with his teeth, though he wouldn't be surprised if the man actually liked it.

His tongue rubs along Kagami's shaft, feeling the veins pulse while he's covering the cock in his spit like a wet blanket.

The red-haired male bumps with his head against Tatsuya's throat, and he swallows around him, giving the man who's fucking roughly into his throat more pleasure.

"Fuck, Tatsuya--" Kagami moans, gradually begins to thrust back, snaps his hips forward and fucks deeper into Tatsuya. "You're fucking amazing--"

It's hot and wet, and every time he dives back in, it feels like home.

He pulls back once, only to let the black-haired male suckle at the head of his cock and then begins to fuck him in earnest again.

Meanwhile Tatsuya pulls his own cock out of his frilly panties and starts to jerk himself off - his strokes synchronously to Kagami's thrusts.

His free hand cups the boy's hairy balls and tugs at them, hard enough that Kagami can feel a sting of pain but also pleasure out of it.

"Tatsuya, coming-- fuck, I'm coming--" With a particular hard suck on the swollen head, Kagami empties himself inside Tatsuya's throat, cock pulsing and throbbing as he covers the walls around him in his sperm.

Tatsuya swallows everything eagerly, every single drop making him shudder in arousal as he keeps dragging the skin of his own cock and eventually comes as well, little strings spitting out of his head.

He licks his lips as Kagami pulls out, the boy watching Tatsuya's mouth covered in white and spit.

"Was that good, babe?" Tatsuya asks and smiles wide when he sees the reddened and breathless face of Kagami's.

The boy nods, his head lolled back and muscles sore, and he wishes he could say something in return, but instead just warm puffs of breath exit his mouth. It's all he can do right now after this amazing orgasm, and he hasn't even been inside Tatsuya yet - though he hopes he's gonna be soon.

As if his prayers have been heard, the black-haired stands up and pulls down his panties completely, lets them fall to the floor and then steps out of them.

Kagami still can't believe how beautiful his legs are; long, shaved, and perfectly formed. Just so, so perfect.

Tatsuya shows him a whicked smile before turning around and presenting Kagami his ass, and the boy tries not to lose his mind that instant, because there's a huge plug inside Tatsuya's asshole keeping everything firmly stretched and gaping.

The man slowly pulls it out, loves how Kagami follows the movement with his eyes as if paralyzed, and he lets it fall to the floor as well, chlenches his asshole to show Kagami clearly what he's about to get.

"When did you--" Kagami hesitates, one of his arms floating midair and just wanting to touch, feel the flutter of the rim around his fingers, but he doesn't. Somehow he's scared.

"It's okay, you can touch it," Tatsuya says and steps closer, drags his ass cheeks apart and just shamelessly pulls Kagami's hand forward as he grabs him by the wrist, guides the long, firm fingers to his asshole.

The boy gasps at the first contact, only notices now how sticky it is, but still so soft.

Tatsuya lets go of his wrist, yet he keeps himself where he is, slides his finger along the rim as if it was a wine glass.

It's breathing under him, inviting him in, and he can't help but comply, thrust his finger inside and crook it, groping the walls with his fingertips and feeling it twitch and clench around him so sweetly.

He finds the courage to lift his other arm, and then he uses both index fingers and hooks them into the rim and then just pulls, watches how far he can go before Tatsuya gasps, how much he can stretch, wonders if he can fit his fist inside in that big hole.

The black-haired mewls and pushes his head back, back bent and almost looking like a big L.

"Do you like your birthday present, Taiga? Like my naughty hole? I stretched it only for you," he breathes, a smile on his face, and then almost screams as Kagami pushes his tongue inside, fingers still hooked into the rim and stretching him firmly as he licks the rugged walls around him, tightening around him before noticing that he's not an unwelcomed intruder and then loosening again, giving him more access.

He licks deeper, his fat tongue finally coming to use that's almost as long as his fingers.

He wants to say something, bite back a remark just as dirty as Tatsuya's, but he's too occupied, his hole too delicious to stop.

"Yeah, babe, lick me out, clean my dirty hole," the man breathes and bites on his lip, smile still big as Kagami dives even deeper.

He's just doing what he feels like doing. He's not even checking if Tatsuya likes it, too absorbed in that delicious taste of the man's asshole.

Drool is already running down his chin, but he pays it no mind, just keeps licking and moving his tongue in circles.

A pop noise resounds as Kagami pulls away, his lips just as red as the rim of Tatsuya's ass, and he licks them clean.

"Wanna fuck you, please, fuck you--" he breathes, voice needy and cock already erect again as he pulls at Tatsuya's hips and urges him to sit down on him.

Tatsuya instead pushes his hands away and turns around.

"I want to see you while you fuck me, babe," he says, and then sits onto Kagami's lap, slowly lowers himself on the boy's fat cock already waiting for him.

The head slips in easy just like the rest, and Tatsuya throws his head back when he's completely seated, Kagami's cock buried deep inside him.

"Yeah, babe, that's perfect," he moans, feels Kagami pulse inside him and then grip his hips roughly, almost leaving bruises.

"Fuck, what a tight ass, so wet," Kagami moans and grinds his teeth, too impatient to wait any longer, so he slowly lifts Tatsuya by the hips only to push him back down again.

Squelching sounds resonate through the little room as Kagami steadily fucks into the man on top of him, the heat and wetness around him like a warm and comfortable bed.

Tatsuya moans loud and winds one arm around Kagami's neck, the other pulling down his frilly bra.

"Suck on them, babe," he says as he guides the other male by the neck, Kagami's breath now on his chest. "Suck on them like you sucked on your Mama's tits."

Kagami groans and immediately latches onto them like he was told, first lick with his fat tongue over both tits before pulling one into his mouth, and he listens to Tatsuya mewl, wantches him bend his back as he sucks on the small bud, making it nicely wet and swollen.

His hands are still fucking Tatsuya on his cock, the rhythm now steady and fast.

"What a slutty bitch," he groans as he pulls on one of the nipples with his teeth, fishing another moan out of the other male. "Sitting here and getting fucked by a stranger-- you love my cock, don't you? Squeezing so hard with your dirty asshole."

Tatsuya nods, loves how low Kagami's voice has slipped. "Yeah, I want you, give this bad boy your big, fat cock-- fill me up good, daddy--"

Kagami's movements stutter, heat in his body rising. "D-daddy?"

"Yeah, daddy," Tatsuya says and grins, feels clearly the cock inside him throbbing harder now.

"Your boy was bad, and bad boys need to be punished," he says and scoots closer, their lips almost touching. "Punish me, daddy, your boy deserves it."

His voice is now merely a whisper and it drives Kagami crazy with lust.

He hardens his grip, pushes Tatsuya roughly back onto his cock and starts to pound into him.

"Fuck, you want to be punished? You get your punishment, bitch-- your daddy's gonna give it to you good, gonna fill you up, make you cry like a baby, little slut--"

His thrusts are now without mercy, fucking into Tatsuya as hard as he can, his cock already painfully throbbing. He wants to come fast.

Tatsuya lets himself be shaken up, be fucked like that, and he grabs Kagami's neck harder, needs something he can hold on to.

"Daddy, yeah, like that-- give it to your little boy like a good daddy, cock so fat, you'll tear me open--" He screams loud once, Kagami hitting all the right places as if they have been doing this for hours. "Fuck, daddy, you're making me come-- wanna come, daddy--"

Kagami grins breathlessly, and he goes back to sucking Tatsuya's tits after saying, "Go ahead and come bitch, gonna fill you up soon--"

His pounds speed up and with the right pull of Tatsuya's nipples and a pinch of pain, Tatsuya comes, his sperm spurting between them, smearing it along their chests as Kagami keeps fucking into him.

"Yeah, baby, you did well, so good, gonna fill you up now, give you your reward--"

He grunts, Tatsuya's asshole now much tighter than before, the thrusts now more difficult, but he keeps his pace, keeps fucking into him like a pistol.

"Give it to me, daddy, my reward-- I was so good, so so good, please--"

Tatsuya knows how much that dirty talk turns Kagami on, that's why he playfully raises his voice to sound like a little boy as he says, "Give your boy your injection, daddy--"

Kagami groans a last time before he stills his movements, his cock pulsing and spurting into Tatsuya's asshole, the man milking him thoroughly and emptying him until the last drop falls out.

His body shakes, every muscle in his body giving in as he slumps into the chair and breathes harshily into Tatsuya's neck.

Tatsuya starts to stroke his hair, scratches his fingernails along his skull.

"Happy birthday, Taiga," he says and smiles sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
